


Fanfiction Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

by ladynoir006



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emma Agreste - Freeform, F/M, Future of Miraculous Ladybug, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug get hurt, Lukanette, MLB, Marichat, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir - Freeform, When Adrien and Marinette get older, adrienette - Freeform, adrigami, ladrien, lukagami, miraculous - Freeform, the reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir006/pseuds/ladynoir006
Summary: Ladybug is too weak for the Miraculous Cure to work and is hospitalized, leaving Cat Noir to protect Paris himself! The docters are afriad her injuries may even be fatal, and Cat Noir knows he needs to tell her, and Kagami the truth about his feelings before it is too late!
Relationships: Ladrien - Relationship, Lukagami - Relationship, Plikki - Relationship, adrienette, and more… - Relationship, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	1. The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> These notes contain spoilers! Don't read if you want it all to be a suprise!  
> This is going to be a long story... over 20 years of a span. Lots of reveals! Lots of popular ships happen. Most of the charectors even have kids in this story! If you are worried about Ladybug dieing from her injuries, she doesn't die, she is able to be Ladybug again in 2 months, and she does not relinguish her duties as a Guardian to anyone. She and Cat Noir get together... for more spoilers, follow me on pinterest @hollywood7469! Enjoy! 🤗

Ladybug  
I open my yo-yo and call Cat Noir.  
"Cat got your tongue?" his automated message jokes. "Leave a message." I roll my eyes.  
"Cat Noir, I need you to come as soon as you can. There's been an akumitiz-" I start to say. Then someone taps me on the shoulder.  
"Hey Ladybug," Cat Noir interrupts.  
"Good," I say. "Lila Rossi got akumitized and she's extremely dangerous."  
"Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I was on a date with my girlfriend," he says. I smile at him. I'm so glad he's moved on. He really loves her.  
"There's nothing to apoligize for. She was just akumitized," I explain. "But we gotta get a move on." I say as I tart to run. Cat Noir follows me.  
"Who's she got her sights set on this time?" he asks me. I sigh.  
"Me," I say briefly, then I speed up, not wanting to clarify. There's nothing to clarify. There was not an event that akumitized her that I was present in. She must have gotton upset on her own, from reading the LadyBlog or something.  
"Why?" Cat Noir asks me.  
"I actually don't know. I didn't do anything, she must of read trash about Volpina or something."  
"Thats wierd," he comments.  
"She got akumitized on Hero's day."  
"But that wasn't wierd. There was an event about us."  
"Right," I say. "There she is!" I point at Lila, aka The Messenger. We jump off the building to greet her.  
"Ladybug," she hisses.  
"Lila," I greet back.  
"I am NOT Lila anymore! I'm The Messenger, and Hawkmoth has a message for you, Ladybug!" She is dressed in an all black catsuit (not like Cat Noir's I mean an actual catsuit guys.)  
"What is it?" I ask playfully. A sword appears in her hands.  
"This!" she yells and attempts to put it through my heart.  
"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir yells, and Cataclyms the sword before it can touch me.  
"Cat Noir! I was perfectly fine without your help! Now you'll have to transform back soon!"  
"Cats always land on their feet," Cat Noir says. We fight The Messenger, one close call after another. While I learn about The Messenger, I manage not to use my Lucky Charm. Suddenly, Cat Noir's miraculous beeps.  
"Can you hold your own until I get back?" Cat Noir asks me.  
"Sure! Go!" I say. Now I am alone with The Messenger. Her belt. Her belt has the akuma. I just know it.  
"She swipes at me with her sword and I dodge. I realise the mistake I made a second too late. I dodged under her sword, and she took the oppurtunity to stick her sword through my chest. I don't know where the sword went...

I grab The Messenger's belt and break it as I collaspe.I fall on the ground and I know what I have to do. I capture the akuma and throw my yo-yo up into the air.   
"M-mir-miraculous L-ladybug," I mumble. Nothing happens. I weakly stand up, knowing I need to get help. I use my yo-yo to pull myself up onto my balcony, which happens to be nearby. I walk into my room and collapse.

Sabine Cheng

I hear a thud coming up from Marinette and I run up the stairs. Something doesn't feel right. "Marinette?" I yell, panicked. I spot Ladybug laying on the floor, bleeding.  
"Ladybug?" She turns her head to look at me. "We have to get you to the hospital!" I exclaim.  
"No," she mumbles.   
"We have to!" I exclaim.  
"My-my identity, mo-Ms. Cheng."  
"I don't care! You need help!" I argue, picking her up the best I can.  
"Make sure as, as l-little people know about this," she demands. She gasps for breath as I start running down the stairs. "They will get- a-a-a-akuma-akumiti-" she starts to say, panicking.  
"Shhh," I shush her. "I will make sure nobody will get akumitized because of this." I put her in my car and and I speed off towards the hospital. Luckily it's nearby. I run into the hospital with Ladybug, who's now unconscious.

Cat Noir  
I head back to the spot where Ladybug and I were fighting The Messenger. I see Lila sitting in front of a puddle of blood, crying.  
"Lila," I say. "What happened?"  
"Its Ladybug! She was bleeding out, all because of me!" Lila says, crying. But I can see a gleam in her eye that says otherwise.  
"She'll be okay. The Miraculous Cure will heal her," I fake reasurring Lila.  
"No, it didn't work! She said Miraculous Ladybug and everything! I think she left to get help, but I don't think she survived!" I feel myself panicking, but also a bit skeptical. Lila's story must have at least a grain of truth, but also... she's Lila. I run off without speaking to her further.  
"Ladybug?" I yell. I continue yelling for her, but she never answers, and each time she doesn't I get more and more anxious. I try texting her, calling her, yelling for her, asking around, but nothing works and I panic to the point of falling to my knees in the middle of the street, crying. Suddenly a voice inside my head yells at me, telling me to think. Think!   
Hospital.  
Ladybug isn't stupid, and the citizens of Paris aren't either. She's at the the hospital.   
She has to be.  
I burst into the hospital and accidentally startle the lady at the front desk.  
"Is Ladybug here?" I ask.  
"Ugh, um, nope," she says unconvincingly.  
"Don't lie!" I yell.  
"She's not here!" she yells defensivly.  
"I'm her partner, I know she told you not to tell anyone. But she would've told me anyways," I say. She studies me for a second. And then sighs.   
"Oh, alright she's here."  
"What room?" I demand.  
"204, but no visitors," she adds quickly.  
"I can't not visit her. Sorry!" I say and run off. I burst in through the door of room 204 and spot Ms. Cheng?  
"Ms. Cheng?" I ask, suprised.   
"I, ugh, I found her collasped in front of the bakery. Luckliy the hospital is nearby to my house." Ms. Cheng says.  
"Is she going to be okay?" I ask the docters.


	2. Memories...or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng doesn't know her own name, why she's in the hospital, why there's an annoyingly arrogant guy in a catsuit with her, or why she's in serious pain. What she does know is she's supposed to be protecting Paris and that the cat dude needs her help... but why doesn't he want it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally jumping up and down inside writing this and unfortunatley, I'm in school so I can't actually jump up and down but... I'm excited for this chapter and you should be too! I have a friend who knows nothing about Miraculous with me but she's bugging (see what did there? No not funny? Whatever.) me about writing this so I best get started!🤗

Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
I look around. Where am I? Its a little blurry, and all around me are bright lights. My vision focuses and I see I'm in a hospital. I attempt to sit up and gasp. Pain shoots from every joint in my body, telling me to STOP. I look down at my stomach and see a mess of white gauze. Gauze? What the actual...  
A strange realization occurs to me. I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM. I look around and see... I see... a guy in a catsuit a ways away, sitting in a chair next to a woman with a black bob of hair and an dress. They are deep in intense conversation, both look stressed and anxious. I hear machines beeping and realize I'm hooked up to them. I look back and the guy in a catsuit and wonder why he's dressed like that, with ears and a tail and everything. He notices me looking and his face lights up like Christmas morning.  
"She's awake!" he exclaims. The lady next to him stands up and presses a button on the wall. She looks tired, and releaved, but also frightened.  
"Doctor? Ladybug's conscious," she says. Ladybug? Is that me? She and the cat dude walks up to me and three doctors burst in the room. They all surround me and I feel overwhelmed. I must of looked afraid and confused because a doctor sent cat-dude and the woman back to the other side of the room.  
"Do you know your name?" A woman doctor with sharp, bird-like features barks at me. Her thin, shiny blond hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck.  
"Um, no?" I say. The doctors look at me, frightened.  
"Do you remember anything?" a kind looking male doctor asks me. His name tag says Dr. Legrand on it.  
"No," I say surely. Dr. Mullins, the bird-ish one, shrieks a little, which is really high-pitched and birdish.  
"Claudine, don't freak her out!" Yells the doctor with ombre teal to navy blue hair. Her name is Azélie Page.  
"Who am I? Why am I here? Who's the cat guy? Why am I wearing a mask?" I ask as I catch a glance of myself in the mirror. I have black hair in two pigtails, bright blue eyes, fair skin, and a polka-dotted mask on. I try to take the mask off.  
"NO!" all five people in the room yell. I jump and look at the doctors.  
"Don't take it off." Dr. Page says kindly. "You are a superhero and you have a secret identity. If you take off your mask, someone may know you. Your name is Ladybug and your kwami, Tikki will tell you everything."  
"Kwami? Whats a kwami?" I ask.  
"She'll explain. Don't freak out on her, she knows you well and you know her. It may look strange but she'll explain," Dr. Legrand says.  
"Why can't you- I mean..." I trail off.  
"We don't know what happened, but Tikki does," Dr. Mullins explains. She, the other docters, cat-dude, and the lady left the room and a pinkish-red creature appears in the air.

Cat Noir  
"Dr. Page, she's going to be okay, right?" I ask the blue haired doctor.  
"She will recover to normal and she will live," she says.  
"Her memories?" I ask.  
"She'll get them all back. I expect that she'll get them back within a month."  
"A MONTH?" I ask, freaking out.  
"Or as early as two hours," adds Dr. Page. "It'll probably be just a few days. But she won't be physically recovered for months. You'll be lucky for it to take a month."  
"Oh..."  
"She''ll want to help you but you can't let her," adds a petite-looking doctor that I haven't talked to yet. Her names is Dr. Mullins. I don't like her. She's pesstimistic."I understand, but there's only so much I can do. I don't know her identity..."

"I know that!" she snaps. I look at her, confused. "I get it, but do what you can." I walk away from her back to Ms. Cheng.

"Ms.Cheng?" I ask

"Yes, Cat Noir?"

"How is she going to get home? We don't know who she is, where she lives, who her parents are..." I trail off.

"When it is time for her to leave she will contact her parents," Ms. Cheng says.

"When is she going home?" I ask.

"The doctors want her to stay the night, but they suspect that she is going to be able to leave tomorrow morning. I am going to drop her off where her parents will meet her."

"Do they know?"

"They will have to," she says uncomfortably.

"Oh...how will they react?" I ask.

"I don't know," Ms. Cheng admits."But I'm sure they will be proud of her."

"Tikki has filled Ladybug in. You may now visit her," Dr. Mullins says. Ms. Cheng and I walk back into the hosputal room that Ladybug was in. She looks worried, even scared or stressed.

"M'lady?" I ask her. She looks at me, and it hurts so much that there's no recognition, no connection from me to the memories she used to have of me. The doctor said she'd get them back... But when?

Ladybug snorts. "M'lady? Did you always call me that?"

"Yes, yes I did," I say.

"What'd I call you?" she asks.

"Mostly just Cat Noir, but sometimes you called me kitty," I say. I grin at the thought. She looks at me oddly. I realize that she thinks we were dating or something and we had pet names for each other. I wish.

"Kitty, huh? I thought were just friends-" she started to say.

"You weren't," I say. "But I was."


	3. Masquerader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Adrigami fans!  
> Adrien admits to Kagami that he has feelings for someone else and wants to be just friends with her. Kagami is devestated and gets akumitized into Masquerader, a villian who can uncover all hidden truths and lies, and she hopes to find out who Adrien's in love with this way. Ladybug wants to help Cat Noir, and transforms against his word, despite the fact that shes in a belly cast, putting herself in more danger than she can afford.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched the New York Special.  
> (fangirl scream)  
> I LOVE Jessica Keynes/Sparrow sooo much!  
> If you haven't seen it WATCH IT!

Ladybug

I look at him a moment, trying to read his expression. He looks... sad? 

"Wha-" I start to ask.

"Never mind," He says. "You have a boyfriend."

"Oh. Really?" I ask, excited. But then pain shoots over me. Where is he? Why isn't he here? I lost my freaking memory and I have a belly cast, for crying out loud! 

"Yeah, you do," He says.

"Do you?" I ask him, hoping he is dateing, I can already tell that I'm not in love with this guy, and I'm a little worried that the whole 'You weren't, but I was.' incident was a... a thing, like a confession? What if it has something to do with me before this?

"Nope," he says, avoiding my eyes for some reason. This is awkward.

"Why isn't my boyfriend here?" I ask.

"He doesn't-he doesn't know your identity. He only knows you in civilian form. He doesn't know that your hurt, and he won't know that until you get out of the hospital," Cat Noir explains.

"Isn't he worried? Do I have a phone?" I ask. He hands it to me. "Has he texted me? Whats my password?" I ask.

"I don't know Mari-um, M'lady," He says. I freeze in my spot. Mari. Marinette. That's my name, Tikki had told me. But he also said Cat didn't know. I must have been looking at him like he was possesed because he squirmed, looking uncomfortable. Is it possible Cat Noir knows who I am? Why won't he admit it? Did Tikki lie? Should I really trust the flying bug thing- I mean, kwami. Everyone acts like we are best friends. "Ugh, I gotta go real quick," Cat Noir says, running out the door. Tikki looks confused and worried. She starts pacing back in forth in the air.

"Tikki," I say.

"Ladybug?" Tikki asks.

"Does, does Cat Noir, does he know?" I ask.

"I don't think so, Ladybug," she says evenly, looking me directly in the eyes. She is being honest, I think. "In fact, I'm gonna say he doesn't."

Cat Noir

I detransform as soon as I get out of the hospital. Instead of Plagg diving into my shirt, he flys in front of my face, less than two inches away.

"Why'd you lie?" he asked me nosily. "She's going to get her memory back and yell at you! Remember when you betrayed her trust, less than months ago, by going to New York? You lied to her again! You can't do that! And you made it soo obvious that you know her identity! Not only did you lie to her, now she's going to freak out, wondering if you know her identity and why you talked about you being just a friend!"

"Plagg, it doesn't matter, I didn't lie, technically I am not dating, Plagg. I'm going to break up with Kagami," I say.

"When? Why?" Plagg asks me.

"Now, Plagg," I say, texting Kagami.

**Adrien: Hey, can we talk?**

**Kagami: sure**

**Adrien: Can we meet at the park?**

**Kagami: when**

**Adrien: How about right now?**

**Kagami: if i can get away from my mother**

**Adrien: I have a friend who's in the hospital though, so if you can come it needs to be soon.**

**Kagami: who**

**Kagami: do i know them**

**Adrien: No but I need to get back to him soon he's not doing so well.**

"Are you serious? Him? Why are you lying?" Plagg demands to know.

"Plagg, I don't want her to think-" I start to say.

"Well she'd be right!" Plagg exclaims. My phone dings.

**Kagami: i have 10 minutes be there in 2**

**Adrien: Okay thanks Kagami.**

"What am I going to say to her, Plagg? How can I not hurt her feelings?" I ask him.

"Why are you breaking up with her anyway? This is a little out of the blue!" Plagg asks.

"Ladybug is Marinette! And I mistook good friendship with Kagami for..." I trail off as I spot Kagami' car. "Plagg, hide." The little black kwami dives into my shirt. Kagami runs out. 

"Adrien, what is it?" she asks. She looks happy and clueless, with no idea that I'm about to break up with her.

"Kagami," I start. "You're a great girl and-" I start.

"Adrien?" She asks, confusion washing over her face, drowning out the elation.

"And I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend-" I try to say. Dread replaces the confusion on her face.

"You're-you're...admit it Adrien, you are breaking up with me," she says.

"Our friendship matters a lot to me, and I never wanted to hurt you," I attempt. She puts her finger to my lips, shushing me.

"Don't bother letting me down easy," she says. "Who is she?"

"What? There's no-" I try again.

"There is, Adrien don't lie," she says

"Can we still be friends?" I ask, changing the subject.

"No," she says. "Look, Adrien..." she trails off. "Adrien, if we can't be more than friends, we-we-we can't be ANYTHING!" she yells, spit flying from her mouth. "You made be believe that you liked me! You tricked me! You used me!" She angrily brushes a tear off her cheek.

"Kagami," I say, reaching for her.

"NO!" She yells at me and starts running, running away from me. 

I feel terrible.

What else could I have done?

When I kissed Kagami, I saw M'lady's face. I _lied_ to her.

Ugh.

Kagami

I dive behind a tree and sink to the ground crying. I cradle the rose Adrien gave me. I see a black butterfly I instantly notice is an akuma. Before I can stop it, it flys into the rose.

"Masquerader, I am Hawkmoth. The one you loved most decieved you and left you for another, so I will give you the power to uncover all lies and hidden truths. In return you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous," he says.

"I will do whatever it takes Hawkmoth!" I declare, and embrace my transformation.

Ladybug

My phone alerts me to a news report.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! I am Nadja Chamack bringing to you the latest from Paris! A new akumitized villian by the name of Masquerader has appeared in Paris, forcing civilians to reveal their secrets!" the news anchor woman with purple hair says. The footage shows a villian wearing a half maskshooting people with... stars? She hits a red-haired girl on a date with her boyfriend.

She says, "Nolan, I'm sorry, but I'm just not into you. Actually, I'm not sorry! I'm sick and tired of this!" The footage cuts off and Nadja Chamack appears again.

"Cat Noir has appeared and is attempting to fight Masquerader! Where's Ladybug? Cat Noir is struggling..." she says. I shut off my phone. 

"Tikki, Cat Noir needs my help," I whisper, getting up.

"No! Sit back down, Mari-I mean Ladybug!" Tikki says, as I groan from the pain. I pay no attention to her words.

"Tikki, spots on!" I command. I transform into Ladybug. "Tikki?" I ask. I pull out my yo-yo and press the help button. I read quickly and head to the Eiffel Tower, where the footage was taken. I see Cat Noir and I throw my yo-yo so that it wraps around part of it. I pull hard and swing to the ground. I wince when I land, and I'm not flexible at all around my abdoman, and it hurts to walk, much less run.

"Ladybug, no!" he says.

"Cat Noir, you need my help! I'm okay!" I yell, jumping over a star Masquerader sends at me. 

"GO BACK!" he yells.

"Sorry, kitty," I say light-heartedly and Masquerader runs at me.

"What are you hiding from me, beetle? First I'll reveal your secrets, and then I will squash you under my foot!" Masquerader snarls. She sends stars at me and I deflect them, using my yo-yo as a sheild.

"Ladybug, you shouldn't do this! You have to go back!" Cat Noir yells. I look at his face. Sheer panic. Why's he so worried? I ignore his statement, trying to figure out where the akuma may be. "We can get other people to fight! Or, or something!"

"I have to caputure the akuma!" I exclaim, dodging Masquerader's sword.

"Can't we-" he starts, but stops as he pulls out his stick and starts sword fighting against Masquerader as she attempts to shoot more stars at him. "Kagami, sto-" he starts to say.

"I am not Kagami! I am Masquerader and you won't stop me from finding Adrien Agreste!" she yells.

I freeze in my tracks.

Adrien Agreste? I think I know him.

Who is he?

_Adrien._

I remember!

I _love_ him. 

And Kagami. Why was she akumitized? I quickly block stars she sends at me.

"Cat Noir, why was she akumitized?" I ask him. He shoots me a pained look.

"If I tell you, will you go back?" he asks.

"No! But I might go back sooner!" I say.

"Adrien Agreste broke up with her," he says, looking, _guilty_?

"Its the sword, Cat Noir! When she was Riposte, it was her sword, she has a rose on it! It's the rose Adrien gave her!" I exclaim.

"You remember? Everything?" Cat Noir asks, face lighting up. Then his face goes dark. And it dawns on me why. He _lied_ to me! Again!

"I do," I say coldly, glaring at him. "Every last thing." I deflect more stars. "Lucky charm!" I exclaim, ignoring the kicked puppy-dog face the cat gives me. A vacuum? I look around. "Cat, distract Masquerader, I have a plan." Cat Noir starts up some silly act, running around and throwing puns at Masquerader. I use my yo-yo to grab her sword and yank it backwards so hard, itsticks into the gound. As I expected, She held onto it agressivily. She sees me coming at her so she makes the choice to let go of it and try to send stars at me. "Cat Noir, do your thing!" I exclaim as I start up the vacuum, sucking up her stars.

"Cataclysm!" he exclaims, hitting the sword. It breaks in half, and the akuma flys out. I'm in pain, but I have to keep going.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," I say. I capture the akuma. "Bye-bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!" I exclaim, restoring everything to normal. Cat Noir walks up to me.

"Go back, I'll take Kagami home," he says, avoiding my eyes.

"You lied to me!" I yelled.

"You left the hospital!" he yells. Kagami looks afraid and worried.

"You made me _worry_ that I did something wrong!" I exclaim.

"Ladybug?" Kagami breaks in.

"You hurt yourself!" he fires back, ignoring Kagami.

"You betrayed my trust!" I yell.

"That's because I was planning-" he starts.

"I don't care what you were planning! You told me you were in love with your girlfriend and made me believe-" I try to say. 

"Go back, I'll take her home," Chat Noir says.

"You-" I try again. 

"Go back! Please" he says, turning his back to me to console Kagami.


	4. Party Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a month and a few weeks later... Ladybug is fully recovered and back into the routine! Cat Noir and her have made up, and she still doesn't know that he knows her identity...  
> Also new charactors come in...  
> Including Sierra Young (Teenage idol), Party Animal (Master of the LA Miraculouses), Serena Squeaks, The Scarlet Lady, Master Zhao, and Vivi Matthews.

Sierra Young

I lift my sunglasses up off my nose and push them up onto my forehead as I step of the plane and into...

God, I didn't know what I expected but it wasn't _this_!

I didn't exactly expect LA sunshine, but I expected there to be...well, light?

It is pitch black. PITCH black. 12:00 pm. And there's no light in sight. Haha. Was a poet and didn't know it.

"Vivi?" I ask, my voice suprisingly higher than usually. I take a moment to compose myself. I'm normally soo chill. But then again, Paris doesn't go pitch black everyday. I know that and I don't even live here.

"Sierra?" my shy assistant replies, her voice VERY high and trembling. I grab her bony wrist and its shaking violently. People push past us. I pull out my phone and shine on the flashlight. "Why can't we see?"

"I don't know," I respond. I can hear her heart beating furiously, and she's hyperventilating. "Take a deeep breath in..." I say, pausing a moment so she holds it. "And let it out." She lets a huge breath out. "Vivi, you are the one supposed to be keeping _me_ sane!" 

"Um, I am _so so so_ sorry, really. I forget my job. I'm so-" she apoligizes.

"It was a _joke_ , Vivi. I know you have anxiety and I can help you out. Besides, you are there for me.." I trail off, looking around Paris with my flashlight. I don't see anything abnormal, but I hear screaming and crying in the background.

"But I get _paid_ for my job. You don't get paid-" Vivi starts.

"Consider it a gift, then," I say. I pull up the local news on my phone.

"Don't be bemused, its just the news! I'm Nadja Chamack, reporting from the Eiffel-" she starts to say. Suddenly my phone goes black. I hear Vivi squeak with fear behind me. 

"Vivi, we have to find the hotel," I say. She grabs my arm and presses her shivering cheek on it. "Vivi, we have to!" I exclaim. She lets go of my arm and grabs my hand. 

"How?" she asks. I sigh and look around. I hear many panicking people. Suddenly I hear a very familiar voice.

"If you touch me ONE MORE TIME, accident or not, I swear, my daddy will sue you! Ugh! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"Chloe?" I yell. "CHLOE? Chloe Bourgeois?" I yell.

"Who is calling my name? What ridiculous lowlife is yelling at me?" she asks, nearer now. I ignore the lowlife jab and continue.

"Its me! Sierra! God, do you not remember me?" I ask.

"Oh my god! Sierra, I'm sorry, you are so not a lowlife! How ridiculous of me to not know your voice!" she lectures herself.

"Vivi needs to be indoors right now," I say. "Panic attack. Can you take her to the hotel?" I ask.

"Of course I know the way to my daddy's hotel! Why would you even ask such an utterly- Um, yes, I can. Are you coming?" she asks.

"Nah. I want to find my luggage," I lie cooly. Chloe hurrys of with Vivi in tow.

"Was that the best you could do?" Pintta asks me, smirking. The furry little llama kwami looks proud of herself. 

"Yes, yes it was Pintta," I say in a highly annoyed voice. She scoffs and turns her back to me. 

"Talk to the booty, snarky," she says. She tries to act annoyed but If I could see, I'd guarentee she was smiling.

"Alrighty then. Pintta, lets party!" I say.

"Whoo-hoo!" she says as she does a backflip into my miraculous, a dreamcatcher belly-button ring. I transform. Being a llama superhero most certainly doesn't help your in the dark vision, though. As If on cue, I hear two people asking if everyone was okay. I ran over to where the voices were.

"Ladybug?" I ask. "Cat Noir?" 

"Yes?" Ladybug says, shining a flashlight on me. Her mouth drops open.

"I'm Party Animal, gaurdian of the LA miraculous. I was sent on a mission, and to get you, Ladybug, as well. But, are we dealing with a super villian here?" I ask.

"Um, yeah. A mission?" Ladybug asks.

"Yes. The Mater Zhao from NGMA sent me-" I start to say.

"Master Zhao? NGMA?' Cat Noir asks. 

"The National Gaurdian of the Miraculous Society. Master Zhao is the head of the corporate office. Also, he's a miraculous holder,'' I explain.''Also, I'm sorry Cat Noir, but this has nothing to do with you, and this information is top secret.''

''Well, actually it does, because Ladybug is my _partner_ and-'' he starts.

''Cat,'' Ladybug says, placing her hand his shoulder.

''Btw, its kinda a life or death situation for like the entire world, so..'' I trail off, giving both of them a pointed look. 

''What?'' they both ask, panicked.

''I'm not kidding, but obviously you guys are dealing an akuma, so we will talk later," I say. Ladybug and Cat Noir tell me about the akumitized person, who has taken on the alias of "Bolt", who really just seems like a knockoff of the Flash, except he can also attract, steal, and create energy, and apparently he stole the suns energy which is why it's dark, and its going to get mighty cold soon, which means Cat Noir and Ladybug need to hurry up. Bolt can't steal more than one source of energy at once, which is why we can use streetlights, flashlights, and so on. Suddenly an idea pops into my head. I explain to them my idea, which won't defeat the villian but will keep people, well alive, and well, we will be able too see I guess.

"Party time!" I exclaim, activating my power. I close my eyes, imagining a huge, glowing ball of light and heat, something so huge that a million earths could fit into it. I imagine millions of light years away, high up in space, and its almost too hard, my mental strength almost collaspes. You see, my power is imagination, so I can create anything at all. The biggers, more detailed, and further away something I make needs to be, as well as the more properties it has (such as light, heat), the harder it is to make it. I have great imgination and mental strength, and I have been training since I was six for this. 10 years. I am almost too weak for this.

I don't know how long I stood there, tranced in my creation.I don't know how Ladybug and Cat Noit defeated Bolt, nor do I know how the kept him off of me. Usually I can fight and hold my creation, but I couldn't even think about other things when I made my sun, nor could I even move! They must have realized this, becasue Bolt never went near me.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug exclaims. Ladybugs fly everywhere, restoring everything. I let go of my sun and watch as the new one appears.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" Asks Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to cut this one short! The next chapter will be there soon!  
> Also please tell me in the comments what you think.  
> I might end this story soon I kinda went at it wrong and should maybe just delete it, but I won't.   
> If you want me to continue it, please comment and say why! If not, comment and tell me why as well!  
> Also guys, my next story will be about the children of many of the miraculous charactors! This includes (but is not limited to): Charles Bruel, Kelly Graham De Vaily, Emma Agreste, Jonathan Couffaine, Cammi Lahiffe(One of my faves), and Shay Bourgeios-Kurtzberg


End file.
